warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Rookpels,Eekhoornbries,Zilverstraal's Fanfiction/ Zware Winter
Rookpels, Eekhoornbries, Zilverstraal's Fanfiction Zware Winter Proloog Het was begin bladval in het groot gebied. Het gebied van de MoerasClan, RotsClan, LelieClan en de KristalClan. Maar natuurlijk was het ook het gebied van de tweebenen, vossen, dassen, poesiepoesen en eenlingen. De MoerasClan woonde in een groot moerasgebied. De RotsClan woonde onderaan een grote berg waar veel rotsen lagen. De Lelieclan woonde naast een grote rivier. De KristalClan woonde in een groot bos. Ze hoorden de storm al door het woud razen. In de verte zagen ze bomen die al omgewaaid waren. "we kunnen beter weer naar het kamp gaan" zei een van hen "ja voor dat het nog harder gaat waaien." "wacht. ik hoor iets" zei de ene "het klinkt als een kitten" "het komt daarvandaan" Ze renden op het geluid af todat ze bij de rivier waren, de grens van de clan. Alles wat daar verder op lag was onbekend gebied. Ze wisten alleen dat er heel veel tweebeennesten stonden. "we moeten er naar toe" De Clans De RotsClan. Leider: Zandster -oranje kater met witte snuit en groene ogen Commandant: Grijsklauw -Grijze kater met witte poten en blauwe ogen MedicijnKat: Varenblad –witte poes met bruine vlekken en blauwe ogen leerling: Krompoot Krijgers: Klauwsteen -Grote grijze kater met enorme klauwen en groene ogen IJsstorm - Kleine witte poes met pikzwarte oren en blauwe ogen Scherpklauw -Grote grijze kater met vlijmscherpe klauwen en blauwe ogen Damppels - Lichtgrijze poes met blauwe ogen leerling: Rozenpoot Bladpels - Kleine schilpadpoes met bladgroene ogen Vlampels - Grote oranje katermet gele ogen Leerling: Vlekpoot Leerlingen: Krompoot - kleine grijze kater met blauwe ogen en een scheve voorpoot Rozenpoot - Kleine langharige oranje poes met groene ogen Vlekpoot - witte kater met zwarte vlekken en blauwe ogen Moederkatten: Donsblad - Crème poes met hele zachte vacht en gele ogen Kittens: nog geen Dauwdruppel – Pikzwarte poes met blauwe ogen kittens: Wolkkit, Muiskit, lichtkit Duistervoet - Witte poes met pikzwarte poten en blauwe ogen Kittens: Steenkit, Naaldkit, Kittens: Steenkit groot grijs katertje met groene oogjes Naaldkit -Klein grijs poesje met blauwe oogjes Wolkkit - Klein wit poesje met groene oogjes Muiskit -Groot grijs poesje met groene oogjes Lichtkit - Groot Wit poesje met zwarte pootjes en blauwe oogjes Oudsten: Zwartoor - kleine kater zwarte met een dikke vacht en blauwe ogen Lichtbloem - Witte poes met blauwe ogen Lijsterstreep - Bruine cyperse kater met gele ogen De KristalClan Leider: Cederster - Grijze kater met oranje ogen Commandant: Nachtwind - Zwarte kater met blauwe ogen Medicijnkat Distelvel - Cyperse oranje poes met groene ogen Krijgers: Sneeuwhart -Witte kater met blauwe ogen Leerling: Kleinpoot Bloesemwind - Bruine poes met witte/oranje vlekken en groene ogen leerling: Molpoot Vlekpoel -kleine lapjes poes met groene ogen Vuurtaan - rode poes met buine strepen en gele ogen Leerling: Grijspoot Kersenpels - Grote bruine kater met gele ogen Leerlingen: Molpoot - Zwarte kater met gele ogen Grijspoot - Grijze poes met blauwe ogen Keinpoot - Kleine lapjes poes met groene ogen. Moederkatten: Pluisstaart - witte poes met dikke staart en blauwe ogen Kittens: Rooskit, Hazelkit, Ravenkit Partner: Sneeuwhart Geelbloem - Gouden poes met gele ogen Kittens: Valkkit Strokit Partner: Kersenpels Kittens: Rooskit - oranje poes met blauwe ogen Hazelkit - kastanjekleurige kater met witte borst, snuit, poten en puntje van staart met gele ogen Ravenkit - bruine kater met blauwe ogen Valkkit- zwarte kater met gele buik en snuit en groene ogen Strokit - oranje kater met groene ogen Oudsten: Snelstroom - witte poes met zwarte oortjes en blauwe ogen Doornvoet - Cyperse bruine kater met gele ogen De MoerasClan Leider: Gansster: Witte poes met groene ogen Commandant: Vlekvuur: Rode poes met bruine vlekken donkergroene ogen Medicijnkat: Geelstreep: Licht gele kater met donkergele strepen groene blauwe ogen Krijgers: Klimopsprong: Zwarte kater met een enorm lange staart amberbruine ogen Vuurvlieg: Rode poes gele ogen Blauwstaart: Zwarte poes met grijs-blauwe staart oceaan blauwe ogen Rivierhart: Blauwe rus met zwarte buik groene ogen Bloesemgoud: Bruine poes met gouden vlekken ambergele ogen Moederkatten: Loofvlek: Witte poes bruine ogen Kittens: nog geen Oudsten: Daasvleugel: Blonde kater met bruine vlekken De LelieClan Leider: Visster: Grijze poes met witte stippen blauwe ogen Commandant: Hartenwind: zwarte poes met een wit vlekje op haar borst Medicijnkat: Hazelbloem bruin met bruin-rode oren en gele ogen Krijgers: Waterstroom: grijze poes groene ogen Gaaivlucht: bruine kater oceaan blauwe ogen Moerasoog: bruine kater met moeras groene ogen Uilklauw: Gouden poes met blauwe ogen Zilverwind: donkergrijze slanke poes Broodmasker: Grijze kater met bruin rond zijn ogen amber gelen ogen Vederstroom: Spier witte poes Moederkatten: Droomvlucht: Gouden poes met bruinen vlekken Kittens: Vuurkit, Roofkit, Doornkit Partner: Broodmasker Oudsten: Groenveld: warte poes met grijze vlekken Ottervoet: zwarte kater met een bruin voetje Hoofdstuk 1 "Bloesemwind! Bloesemwind!" Iemand porde in haar zij. Ze deed haar ogen open. Het was Vuurtaan." "Bloesemwind, het is al laat je moet met Molpoot trainen" "hmm.. o" ze stond op "Ga jij niet met de patrouille mee?" vroeg Bloesemwind "Nee, ik heb beloofd Distelvel te helpen met kruiden te verzamelen. De kittens van Pluisstaart hebben alles over hoop gehaald" "O, oké dan ga ik maar" ze liep het krijgershol uit en ging naar het leerlingenhol. Daar zag ze Molpoot. Hij lag nog te slapen. Ze liep naar hem toe en fluisterde "Molpoot! Molpoot wakker worden!" hij draaide zich naar haar toe en deed zijn ogen open. "Kom, we gaan trainen. Vandaag ga ik je het bos laten zien" "Ja leuk!' Antwoorde Molpoot. Hijstond op en samen liepen ze het kamp uit. thumb|266px “Hoi Distelvel" zei Vuurtaan die net het medicijnhol binnenkwam "Ah, Vuurtaan" zei Distelvel. "Kun je misschien wat Kruiskruid takken halen? Cederster heeft erg last van zijn gewrichten." "Weet je waar je het kunt vinden? Het staat ergens bij de rivier." "Oke tot zo!" antwoordde Vuurtaan en liep het medicijnhol uit. Even later kwam ze terug met de kruiskruidtakken ingepakt in een groot eikenblad. "Ah, Vuurtaan, je bent terug" zei Distelvel. Vuurtaan legde het bundeltje voor haar neer. "Aarg! Die kittens hebben bijna mijn hele voorraad verwoest. Ik heb nog ... goudsbloem, kleefkruid... en klitwortel nodig." "Zal ik anders het kruiskruid aan Cederster geven, dan kan jij de kruiden gaan halen." zei Vuurtaan "O, goed idee! Bedankt Vuurtaan." Hoofdstuk 2 Een bruine poes met een witte buik liep door de tuin van een verlaten tweebeen nest. "Hoi" Een grijze kater met zwarte streepjes op zijn lichaam sprong op het hek. "O hallo, Streepje" "Hoe is het?" vroeg Streepje "Nog steeds geen spijt dat je wegging bij je mensen?" "Nee, ik heb geen spijt."Trouwens, muizen zijn ook lekker hoor." "En alles is goed met me. Ik voel de kittens al stampen in mijn buik." Zei de poes. Ze had een versleten roze halsband om haar nek. Er stond op: "Prinses"Haar buik was dik."Wanneer denk je dat ze er zullen zijn?" vroeg Streepje. "Ik weet het niet. Misschien binnen 2 weken ofzo." "Echt erg dat Jaw bij je wegging hé?" "Nu loopt hij tenminste niet in de weg!" antwoordde Prinses een beetje uitdagend. "O, mijn tweebenen roepen. Doei Prinses." "Dag Streepje." Streepje sprong van het hek en liep naar een groot tweebeen nest. Prinses wandelde door de tuin en probeerde een muis te vangen "Hebbes!" Prinses smikkelde de grote, dikke muis op. "Phoe, ik ben moe, ik kan beter gaan slapen." Prinses liep naar een klein tweebeen nest en trippelde naar binnen. Ze ging liggen op een bedje van stro en geeuwde. Een schaduw keek even naar binnen. Even snel hij gekomen was, verdween hij weer. Maar Prinses merkte niets. Ze was al in een diepe slaap gevallen. Hoofdstuk 3 "Deze rivier geld als grens. Je mag niet aan de andere kant van de rivier komen" Legde Bloesemwind uit. "hoezo niet?" Vroeg Molpoot "omdat dat het territorium van de LelieClan is." "En als ik er toch heen ga?" Vroeg Molpoot koppig. "Nou dat zou ik maar niet doen als ik jouw was" Antwoordde Bloesemwind. "Hoezo niet?" "Nou als de LelieClankatten je vinden scheuren ze je in stukken." "Pff grapje zeker?" zei Molpoot. Bloesemwind keek hem aan en schudde haar kop "Dat is geen grapje, dus ga maar niet over de grens" "ja Bloesemwind!" Antwoordde Molpoot angstig. Tegen de tijd dat ze terug kwamen stond de zilverpels al aan de hemel. Toen Bloesemwind al gedag had gezegd tegen molpoot was ze van plan Sneeuwhart te gaan zoeken. Todat er een luide stem door het kamp klonk. "Alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen moeten zich verzamelen voor een Clan vergadering. Ze draaide zich om. Ze had verwacht Cederster op de Hogesteen zien staan maar in plaats daarvan was het Nachtwind. Hij zag er moe uit. Wat was er aan de hand en waar was Cederster?! Nachtwind zuchte "Het doet me verdriet om te mededelen dat Cederster is gestorven" Ze keek om haar heen ze zag allemaal verdrietige en geschokte gezichten. Ze kon niet geloven dat Cederster was gestorven, hij was ook al heel oud maar toch. Toen ging Nachtwind verder. Zijn gezicht was al wat opgeklaard toen hij zei "Morgen zal ik een paar krijgers uitzoeken die met mij mee gaan om mijn 9 levens te ontvangen. Dan zal ik nu onze nieuwe commandant benoemen. Bloesemwind jij ben de nieuwe commandant van de KristalClan. Hoofdstuk 4 Bloesemwind liep voor Molpoot uit. Ze was van plan om eerst naar Vierboom te gaan. Opeens voelde ze een schop in haar buik. Bloesemwind kreunde en Molpoot haalde haar in. "Bloesemwind, w-wat is er?" vroeg hij met een bezorgde frons op zijn voorhoofd. "Ik heb pijn in mijn buik." Ze kreunde opnieuw en viel hijgend op de grond. "Molpoot, haal Distelvel!" beviel ze. Molpoot rende de bosjes in en kwam even later terug met Distelvel in zijn kielzog. "Bloesemwind, Molpoot heeft me verteld dat je buikpijn had dus zou ik je buik even mogen cheken?" Bloesemwind knikte en Distelvel boog zich voorover. Bloesemwind kreunde soms als ze drukte op haar buik. "Bloesemwind........ je verwacht binnekort kittens..... Ik was zo muizenstom dat ik je buik nog niet gezien had." bromde ze. Bloesemwind keek alleen maar geschokt naar haar buik. Met een klein kreuntje krabbelde ze op en liep terug naar het kamp zonder nog iets te zeggen. hoofdstuk 5